


Attention

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: It started as a coffee date that wasn’t even a date, technically, until Peter sort of kind of turned it into one.Now Peter finds himself in Tony’s quarters regularly, slipping in the back way and into the small apartment teachers got to themselves that Peter is totally jealous of.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously don't do this in real life, its skeevy when its real.
> 
> Warnings: Peter is underage (17) and Tony's age is never mentioned but he's 27.

It started as a coffee date that wasn’t even a date, technically, until Peter sort of kind of turned it into one. So he thought his math teacher was hot, literally everyone thought the same so he figured why not flirt a little. Its not like Tony would do anything back and he actually needed help with the math. Stuff doesn’t really trip him up in that department often but even people who are good at a subject sometimes find themselves lagging in certain areas. Plus its not like Peter _meant_ to get them caught in the rain, resulting in them huddling under an awning at the far end of the campus grounds while Peter shivered because he hadn’t brought a jacket. And Tony gave him his suit jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders and for a moment they’d just stared at each other before Peter leaned up and kissed him.

That was how it started. Now Peter finds himself in Tony’s quarters regularly, slipping in the back way and into the small apartment teachers got to themselves that Peter is totally jealous of. Tony says they’re so nice because its supposed to make up for their teenaged bullshit but Peter thinks that they’re too cheap to update the student dorms. Either way he never really pays attention long because he tends to find himself in Tony’s lap on his bed pretty quick after arriving.

Tony pushes at his jacket and he sheds it, tossing it aside as he reaches for Tony’s tie, making quick work of it before throwing that aside too. Tony quickly unbuttons Peter’s shirt and he strips that away too, circling his arms around Tony’s neck as he leans in and kisses him hard. He moans into it, hands making their way past the short hemline of his skirt and under it, grabbing his ass as he shifts Peter forward in his lap. “Fuck you are stunning,” he murmurs into Peter’s mouth. “Pretty sure that skirt doesn’t meet the dress code though,” he says and Peter can’t help but laughing.

“Do I hear you complaining? Should I get some longer skirts?” he asks and Tony looks at him like he’s nuts.

“Fuck no. You know how _stupid_ the freshmen are? I swear you in that skirt is the only saving grace of that class,” he says.

Yeah, Peter can’t say he blames Tony for that. He just about had a stroke, Peter is sure, when that one kid asked what a planet was. He likes to think he wasn’t that stupid as a freshman but he _did_ spend three years lusting after his teacher before he got lucky enough to fuck him after a math lesson so who knows.

Peter runs his fingers through Tony’s thick hair and its so as soft as it looks. He likes running his fingers through it in the morning when its free of all product and flops into Tony’s face. He’s so damn hot like that, sleepy and needy and fucking Peter slow and sensual. “Hm, well my only saving grace of being at this entire _school_ is that I get to come here and fuck you pretty much whenever I want,” he says, nipping at Tony’s bottom lip.

It puts the urgency back into their actions and Tony grabs his ass again as he kisses him. “Mm, s’my favorite thing about this school too,” Tony murmurs, fingers moving between his cheeks and he moans softly when he hits the plug Peter had put in before he came here. “You wanna be ready for me, hmm?” he asks and Peter nods.

“Hate the prep time,” Peter tells him, “just wanna skip to the main event.” Not that it ever happens that way, not exactly. He might hate foreplay but Tony has a _thing_ for it so it usually shows up in some capacity anyway.

Today though Tony just looks hungry for it and Peter feels a sharp flush of arousal at the way Tony is looking at him, dark eyes partially lidded as he toys with the plug. “You’re in luck,” he murmurs, “because I’m feeling impatient too. On your stomach, baby,” he says as he pulls out the plug.

Peter whines at the loss but follows instructions, carefully peeling himself away from Tony and laying on his stomach as Tony swings his legs over Peter’s. He runs his hands up the back of Peter’s thighs, grabbing his ass and admiring it for a moment before carefully moving the skirt a little higher. Peter wiggles his ass a little, a silent invitation to Tony. He gets a swat on the ass for it but that mostly just encourages him to try and lift his ass higher for Tony. Difficult, with Tony sitting on the back of his legs.

Tony runs his hand up Peter’s body, fingers curling around the back of his neck as he leans forward, clothed erection pressing into Peter’s bare ass. He lets out a small, desperate sounding noise and Tony laughs softly. “Gunna cooperate for me, be a good boy?”

He nods enthusiastically, “yes, Mr. Stark,” he murmurs and he can feel Tony’s dick twitch. He knows how much he likes it when Peter calls him that, especially in bed.

Case and point, Tony lets out a small moan before he shifts away and Peter can hear him undo his fly and he’s pretty sure he isn’t even going to undress and its _unfair_, what that does to Peter. He loves the image of it, him mostly undressed except for the skirt of his uniform, Tony mostly dressed if disheveled. Drives him wild. “Ready, sweetheart?” Tony murmurs and Peter nods.

“Please,” he says softly, mewling a little because he knows Tony likes it when he asks nice. Gets even hotter if Peter begs for it.

“Yeah?” Toy murmurs and Peter lets out a soft sigh.

“Please fuck me, Mr. Stark. Want you so bad,” he says and its not even a lie, he always wants Tony, sometimes so much it hurts and _god_ the noise he lets out when Tony presses into him just a little. “Mr. Stark,” Peter near whines, “_please_.” He looks over his shoulder at Tony, pouting a little at him and he can see the sharp arousal on Tony’s features and Peter can’t help but let out a soft moan at that too. _Fuck_ he loves it when he can make Tony feel like that, when Tony _wants_ him like that.

“Shh, baby boy,” Tony murmurs, “I’ve got you.” He presses in slow and Peter does his best to shift his hips up into Tony more, trying to take as much as he can as fast as he can but it doesn’t work so well. Above him Tony pants a little, adjusting. “Fuck me, Peter, you’re always so god damn tight around me,” he says as he pulls out slowly, almost all the way before pushing back in at the same agonizing pace. Peter lets out a soft noise, curling his legs up and trying to urge Tony to go faster but he can’t quite reach him so he lets out a soft huff. “Want me to go faster for you, baby?” Tony asks.

“Mhm,” Peter says softly, “please,” he adds. Tony pets his hip for a moment, thumb stroking over his skin before he presses back in fast and Peter gasps. “_Yes_, Mr. Stark, just like that,” he says as Tony sets a quick pace, pressing Peter’s hips further into the bed.

Tony moans, “oh you’re so good for me like this, begging me for it,” he says as Peter pants, fingers grasping desperately at Tony’s silky sheets.

“Want you so bad,” Peter tells him, “love it when you fuck me this way _oh_, feels amazing.” He loves it when Tony’s desperate for it too, fucking into him fast and deep like he can’t get enough and it feels something like a rush of power, knowing that he makes Tony feel like that. That _he_ can do that to him, that Tony can do that for him too.

“Mm,” Tony murmurs, “best part of my day is when I get to bend you over and fuck that pretty little hole of yours with that fucking short skirt of your pushed up around your hips. Swear you only wear it that short to tease me.”

He does, because he likes the way Tony touches him after thinking about him all day long. And because he likes the way it looks, but that’s become secondary at this point. “If I told you I do?” he murmurs, letting out a loud moan when Tony hits the right spot, fingers curling into the sheets hard.

“Then I might have to bend you over my desk,” Tony tells him, voice rough in his ear and Peter nods.

“_Please_ do that,” he says, “been fantasizing about that for months.” Spread out over Tony’s desk, Tony holding his legs open while he fucks him hard enough to move the whole damn desk _yeah_, that’s so on Peter’s fucket list.

“Fuck I swear when you can’t get any better you do,” Tony tells him. “Always so good for me,” he murmurs.

Peter nods, “wanna be good for you,” he says, gasping as Tony changes his angle and Peter’s hips tilt up a little because that’s fucking _good_.

“Wanna be good for me, hmm?” Tony asks and Peter whines as Tony fucks into him at just the right angle, squirming under Tony’s grip. He nods, breath coming faster as Tony’s pace picks up. “Then hold on for me, baby, you don’t get to cum till I do,” he murmurs and Peter whines.

“Tony,” he says, “I _oh_ my god that, _ah_! N-need it, please,” he says, pressing his face into the mattress and moaning loudly.

“Not till I do, sweetheart, you can do it,” Tony croons softy and Peter grits his teeth as he whines a little.

“Dunno i- _oh_, don’t- oh _Tony_,” he says, hips tilting up again despite Tony holding them down. “Oh that’s so good, _so_ good dunno if I can h-hold back much longer,” he says honestly.

“Yes you can, you’re doing so good Peter, just a little longer,” Tony murmurs.

Peter’s fingers are curled into the sheets so hard it almost hurts and his breath is coming fast and oh god- “Mr. Stark _please_!” he says, moaning into the mattress again as he tries, he’s _trying_-

“So close,” Tony says, “god you’re so fucking pretty for me like this, trying so hard to be good for me when you’re _right_ on the edge, _oh_-”

Tony’s words cut off and Peter whines, “please, please, please_please_,” he says, words slurring together by the end. Tony moans above him and Peter knows he’s close but he needs to be closer and- “Tony I don’t know- I-” he grits his teeth again and Tony pets his hip a little.

“Almost there baby, you’re doing so good just a little longer,” he murmurs and Peter swears to god he’s about to cry with frustration its so _good_ he needs to- “Shh, a little bit- just a little-” Tony murmurs, losing his rhythm a little and Peter whines.

“Come on, please,” he all but whimpers.

“Oh god, _oh_\- now sweetheart, cum for me now,” Tony tells him.

“Oh _fuck_, yes oh my _god_ Mr. Stark oh-” his words cut off and he swears he blacks out for a few seconds. When he comes back to himself Tony is petting his hips and pressing kisses into his shoulder blade.

‘So good for me baby, so fucking good,” he murmurs.

Peter grins a little, still breathing heavy. “I swear you’re gunna kill me one of these days,” he says, shimmying a bit until Tony gives him the space to flip over. “That was really good though.”

*

Peter’s got one leg curled over his hip, skirt still hiked up and Christ he looks so damn gorgeous like this. Tony runs his fingers up and down Peter’s side, smiling at the contented look on Peter’s face. “You graduate in a month,” he murmurs and feels Peter tense. He knows Peter doesn’t want to think about it but someone needs to.

“Yeah,” he says softly but offers nothing more.

“Where are you going after this?” He knows Peter has the grades to get into wherever he wants, he had his choice of universities when he applied.

“Columbia,” he murmurs and that wouldn’t have been the top choice for the programs he applied to. Tony knows because he helped Peter with the applications.

“That’s not too far away,” Tony says. “You could probably visit on the weekends. Or I could.” He doesn’t like making himself vulnerable, he’s not entirely sure anyone does, but the way Peter immediately sits up, shocked, tells him everything he needs to know about the situation.

“Wait, really?” he asks, surprise clear on his face.

Tony reaches out and threads his fingers through Peter’s. “I might bitch about how stupid your classmates are but I do love my job. I wouldn’t do something this fucking stupid if I didn’t actually give a shit about you,” he says. He’d completely fuck himself for life, not just this job and Peter _has_ to know that, even if its probably more of an abstract thought than a more grounded one. Or maybe he doesn’t because he still looks surprised. “What? You think I make a habit of this type of thing?” He doesn’t, obviously, its just that Peter is special, if ill timed in his arrival in Tony’s life.

Peter throws a leg over Tony’s, straddling him as he leans in close. “I love you, Tony,” he says and Tony smiles.

“Love you too, baby boy. Always will,” he murmurs, tilting Peter’s head up and kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
